


Crown Me

by LMillay



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: A child at court when she first arrived, she has blossomed into a beautiful woman and well educated at that. Her father had no great ambitions for her before he died, her mother the same, happy to see her daughter married to a man at court and a man that would care for her tenderly. Strong willed but logical, she was left to her own rational. She was a strange creature for the age and she caught the eye of many men at court, some extremely powerful.
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was a particularly hot and sticky summer day as Isabel stood in the crowded room, her corset compressing her ribs. She fanned herself but to no avail, the sweat still trickled down her back. All awaited the arrival of the King and his new bride, Anne Boleyn. She was legendary in the eyes of the women at court, some conspired against her with whispers of her being a witch but Isabel admired her ingenuity. She had refused to share Henry's bed, knowing once he had her, he would cast her aside and she was determined not to let that happen. She instead had waited and been rewarded with the crown of England. Isabel knew her time was coming for marriage, that soon if she did not choose herself, her mother would be forced to but none had taken her fancy, none had gripped her as her father had gripped her mother. She blamed her mother for this, telling her great tales of their love affair and eventual marriage, she now demanded this for herself.

At long last, the King entered to the applause of the gathered and he marched past with Anne on his arm, she was a beautiful woman. Her style was impeccable and she held her chin high, proud of what she had accomplished. Following the king was his men, some friends and some advisors. The youngest being Charles Brandon and he was quite a few years older than Isabel. She listened as the King made his announcement, his presentation of his new bride and at last the crowd began to mill out, she breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped through the bodies. She exited the stuffy hall and made her way outdoors, inhaling the thick air. It was heavy and humid but it was fresh. She sighed happily and gazed around the grounds.

"I share your sentiment," a deep voice came and she looked startled to her right. Charles Brandon stood there with a smile and she quickly inclined her head, he was stations above her. "It was quite stuffy in there," he commented and she dared not meet his eyes, keeping them lowered.

"It was worth waiting for the King and his beautiful bride, my lord," she spoke quietly and Charles laughed.

"You were not waiting for him in his chambers," he murmured and sighed. "You are Lady Isabel, are you not?" he asked and her eyes rose quickly, she did not know he was aware of her existence.

"Yes, my lord," she admitted.

"Your reputation is well known in court, I have wanted to speak to you for some time," he said.

"My lord?" she asked, holding his gaze.

"It seems you are not as empty headed as many of the other women in court, that you seek knowledge and rationale like a man," he stated and she felt a smile tug at her lips, this was true.

"I do not believe my intelligence should be limited by my gender," she stated and Charles laughed softly.

"No, I agree," he said and she smiled at him, thoroughly impressed he did not admonish her for speaking in such a manner. "In fact, I would like to invite you to join me in the king's library, there are some books there I think you will enjoy," he stated and her eyebrows raised, she felt her heart beat quicken.

"The King's library?" she breathed. "It is said there are books there that are found nowhere else in the world," she whispered and Charles smiled.

"You would be correct," he agreed. "And I wish to share them with you, it will be nice to have a fresh outlook on things," he said.

"I am honored, my lord," she agreed.

"I will come find you when I am ready," he stated and turned to face her. "Lady Isabel," he dismissed and she inclined her head, curtsying slightly as he walked off. She stared at his disappearing figure, amazed at the opportunity he had just handed to her and questioning if there was any ulterior motive behind it. Charles Brandon was well known for his womanizing and his slanderous behavior, though it was said he had matured dramatically in the past few years.

\--------

He found her later with the Queen’s ladies, she had been placed there specifically by King Henry as he took a liking to her years ago but she had consistently rebuffed him to the point they formed a friendship. She was playing cards and growing more bored by the passing moment, the women tended to twitter on about nonsense. As she faded out, her thoughts over taking her ability to stay focused, the door opened and all eyes were on the handsome Charles Brandon as he entered.

“Ladies,” he greeted with a stern nod and his eyes landed on Isabel. “Lady Isabel, I was hoping you had a moment that I could show you those books?” he queried, pointing out to the hall and Isabel quickly laid down her cards, standing.

“If I may, my Queen?” she asked Anne Bolyen, the Queen eyed her suspiciously and a tinge of a smirk on her lips, she knew the rumors of Brandon’s reputation. She figured you would become just another lady in his bed that he would cast aside but who was she to disturb the cycle?

“You are dismissed,” she spoke, returning her attention to the cards and Isaebl quickly skirted out of the room, Charles closed the door behind them.

“I cannot thank you enough for saving me, my lord,” she murmured as they walked down the hall and Charles smiled.

“Cards are not your forte?” he asked and she shrugged.

“Cards with interesting conversation, yes but the dribble the other women talk of, it bores me greatly,” she replied and Charles laughed, he clearly agreed.

“Then you will take great interest in these,” he said, opening the door for her and she entered, her eyes widened.

“The king does not mind?” she asked and Charles shut the door, a smile still on his face.

“That’s the strange thing, when I mentioned it, he seemed enthusiastic about you seeing these books, as though he wished he had thought of this years ago,” he said.

“He has been very kind to me,” she stated and Charles leaned against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. She ran her fingers over a few of the titles, admiring them and picked one up, perusing it.

“What is going on between you two?” Charles asked and she glanced up.

“Between us?” she questioned and he nodded.

“The rumors have been passing through the court for many years but I have seen no proof of them,” he said and she laughed.

“What rumors are these?” she questioned.

“That you have snared the King’s heart and shared his bed,” he said and she paused.

“Well that was quite frank,” she stated and continued looking through the book.

“Is it true?” he asked and she smiled to herself.

“Why is the Duke of Suffolk so interested in my private affairs?” she asked, never raising her eyes.

“Curiosity,” he replied and she set the book down, sighing.

“I will tell you, as I have told ever jealous lady of the court that has questioned me, the King and I do not share a bed,” she said. “Nor have I ever shared the bed of the King or wanted to,” she told and continued looking at the book. “He has pursued me, yes but I quickly informed him I was not another whore of the court,” she said and met his gaze. A large smile passed across his lips.

“So you are only friends,” he said and she nodded.

“I would like to think so, I think of the King as a brother more than anything else, I care deeply for him but not in the manner of most women,” she said and Charles nodded. “Why? Does this please you?” she asked, looking up at him again.

“It pleases me greatly,” he agreed.

“Oh, did you believe that you could conquer what the king could not?” she asked, arching an eyebrow and he smiled.

“It is not a conquest, I only find you extremely endearing,” he replied and she laughed.

“Do you, now? Most men find me annoying, obnoxious and a know it all,” she retorted.

“Those men are weak then, they cannot stand a woman being as smart or smarter than them,” he said and she smiled at him as she walked through the room. “These are amazing, my lord, thank you for bringing me,” she said.

“Charles,” he corrected and she looked at him. “Please, call me Charles,” he explained.

“As you wish, Charles,” she agreed. “Do you not have interest in any of these?” she asked.

“I have read most of them once if not twice,” he assured and she smiled. “The King has also told me that you are welcome here whenever it pleases you,” he said and she smiled.

“That is very kind of him, I will have to thank him,” she said and Charles smiled, he clearly did not appreciate not receiving appreciation. “And I thank you, Charles,” she said walking to him and rested a hand on his arm, he smiled at her. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his cheek, scattered with stubble. 


	2. Chapter II

The matter of his marriage was a constant thought in her mind, she greatly respected his wife and the king’s sister. She was beautiful, intelligent, and cunning, a trait she shared with her brother. Isabel would not deny her attraction to Charles, but she knew her place as well, she had seen many troubles come for those who overstepped their boundaries.

Queen Anne had warned her of Mary Tudor, to never underestimate her and never let her gain information from her.

“If you wish to bed her husband, that is one thing but to seek marriage, to push him to divorce his wife,” Anne said and shook her head. “There are very few that can accomplish that task and still keep their heads,” she finished, and Isabel inclined her head.

“Yes, my Queen,” she agreed, and Anne smiled at her over the rim of her cup.

“Although, I will not deny the allure of the Duke,” she murmured and Isabel felt the smile tug at her lips, both women giggled at the thought.

“He is handsome and offers much in the way of intelligence, but I dare not step on his wife’s toes,” Isabel replied.

“A wise choice,” Anne mused. “Not only is she the Queen Dowager of France, but she is also the King’s sister,” she stated. “And I rather enjoy the way you do my hair,” she said, patting her hair and Isabel smiled at her, she had been told she was the best in court. 

“I respect the Queen Dowager far too much to infringe upon her,” she agreed.

“Although,” Anne murmured, and Isabel raised her eyebrows. “He has no living sons,” she said quietly, her eyes trained on Isabel and the girl shook her head. “It’s a way in, Lady Isabel,” she said.

“I am not seeking to be a whore and mother to a bastard,” she argued, and Anne sighed.

“As you wish it,” she replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “You will need to marry soon, Lady Isabel,” she reminded.

“Even more reason not to sleep with the Duke,” she said, and Anne sighed but left it where it lay.

Isabel left the Queen’s chambers later, moving to return the King’s book and was startled by the appearance of the Duke of Suffolk.

“Lady Isabel,” he greeted with a smile.

“My Lord Duke,” she replied, bowing.

“Where do you run off to?” he asked, and she raised the book.

“I am going to return this,” she explained and kept her eyes from his.

“Is there something wrong, my lady?” he asked, and she raised her eyes finally to meet his.

“No, Your Grace,” she dismissed. “I should be on my way, I have to return to the Queen’s chambers,” she said and inclined her head again. “Your Grace,” she said and then scurried off, leaving him in a wake of confusion. She regretted ever engaging with him and wished he had not been so kind to her; it would not be difficult then.


End file.
